


First Show

by Sweatypuppy



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's first show in his new automaton body didn't go as smoothly as everyone hoped. ((Read the author's notes!!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Show

**Author's Note:**

> I have a kind of au thing going on with my friend, and Michael died. But they found out that he could possess a robot's body and control it, so Steve made him one of his own. Looks just like he used to.  
> But, I guess there's a few bugs.

Michael had run off mid-song, leaving the rest of the band to play without him. Steve furrowed his brow, watching from his sound booth and tuning into their radio. "Michael, you okay?" No answer. "Michael?" More silence, and Matt suddenly looked up and peeked backstage, jumping up and running over a few wires and guitar stands to get to Michael.

The robots stopped playing, the audience went silent besides a few hushed murmurs, when Matt came back, pulling his mic down to his mouth. "Steve! Get over here!"

Steve gasped, "Oh god, again- hold on, guys, m-make a path!" He cursed under his breath as he hopped down from the booth, pushing through the crowd as most of the fans made room for him to get there. He jumped onto the stage, running backstage and being followed by Matt as the fans began murmuring again. The robots shared worried glances, Rabbit peeking backstage. Spine sighed and raised his mic, playing his guitar absently as somewhat of a distraction.

Matt bit his lip as he led Steve, muttering, "I'd fix him myself, but you built him..."

Michael was just setting his banjo down on its stand, shivering violently as his head twitched. Steve took his arm, making the other man jump. "Michael, you gottah sit. Lemme fix you up." Hesitantly, he did sit, ducking his head and muttering an apology.

Steve shook his head and brushed his thumb across the other's cheek. "It's fine, you didn't mean it... Probably just got too excited and busted something." He kept a sweet smile, stepping behind him and opening up a panel in the back of Michael's head. He poked around inside a bit. "I mean, it is your first time playing in your new body, Y'know?"

He heard a quiet echo of his own voice. Crap, Mike's microphone was still on. He seethed and took off the mic, holding it up and smiling. "Lil' Steve, mute all human mics." He could hear confused muttering from the audience, the robots chuckling, a 'you got it' from his own voice before there was a bit of cut-off feedback.

He sighed and kept poking around inside Michael's head, moving a few wires aside but being sure not to pull too hard. Michael sat, hands folded in his lap and with a guilty look on his face. He closed his eyes, Steve peeking around to see his face and nudged his shoulder.

"Hey, don't go fallin' asleep on me. I don't want you to go flyin' out of your Michaelbot, I mean, if it took _that_ long to get you back in at the manor... Imagine here, so far from home..."

"I'd rather not." It came out quiet and flat.

Steve blinked, pulling his hands away slightly. "Oh... S-sorry. I'm used to talking The Spine through stuff like this..."

Michael shook his head, chuckling airily. "No, it's fine..." He peeked back at him with a small smile before turning back again. "I like the sound of your voice. Go on."

This made Steve blush, and he went back to poking around. God, Michael was such a dork... A very cute dork, of course, but a dork nonetheless.

"Oh, okay... Did you have anything you wanted to talk about?"

Michael shrugged. "Uh... Are the 'bots still playing? I can't hear too well..." Of course, he was concerned about the show. So dedicated... Steve chuckled and nodded.

"They're playing Go Spine Go right now. We have some time." He gasped with a grin, finding a wire that'd come loose and fitting it back into place. Michael gasped as well, much less happily and flinched away. "Hey, don't move! I've almost got it..." Steve stepped up on the back of the chair, bending Michael forward a bit to see inside his head better.

With a few more twitches and whimpers, Steve laughed and let Michael sit back up, running around to crouch down in front of him. "How's it feel? Did I fix it?"

Michael sighed heavily, nodding slowly with a slight smile. "Better... Thank you, Steve."

Steve nodded with that stupid grin, reaching over and putting Michael's microphone back on for him. "Now, after this show, I need you to relax, okay? No standing for too long, no talking to fans for too long, maybe take a nap later-"

"Steve, okay, I get it." Michael laughed, shaking his head as Steve helped him to his feet. He patted Mike's shoulder, then ran off to go around the audience this time, instead of through it.

The fans' cheers once Michael walked back into the stage, though, that was what Steve loved to hear. He flipped on the human mics and gave a thumbs up, Michael nodding and going straight into Prelude to a Dream. The audience got a kick out of it, as did the robots, and Steve himself.

Guess it wasn't _such_ a bad show.


End file.
